1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, as well an ability to produce full-color images.
An organic light-emitting device may typically include a first electrode on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially positioned on the first electrode. Holes from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers (i.e. holes and electrons), can then recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. When these excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is generated.